


Sky Lanterns[Iwaoi Oneshot]

by icyaisy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accident, Angst, Anime, BL, Coma, Death, Fluff, Friendship, Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi - Freeform, M/M, Oikawa - Freeform, OikawaTooru - Freeform, Sad, aobajohsai, best friend - Freeform, characterdeath, haikyuu fanfiction, iwachan, iwaoi - Freeform, sky lanterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyaisy/pseuds/icyaisy
Summary: Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime are brothers for life as they've been best friends since childhood. Perhaps more than just that. Who knows?Iwaizumi got hit by a truck and ended up in a coma which made his spirit wanders around not knowing how to get back into his lying body at the hospital. Despite being a spirit at that moment, Oikawa has the ability to see him and talk to him."Sky Lantern festival."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Sky Lanterns[Iwaoi Oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, icyaisy here. This is my first fanfiction on Ao3 and my first oneshot of IwaOi. My apologies is it isn’t good enough but I will try to improve on my writings. Thank you :>

_ **𝑺𝒌𝒚 𝑳𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒏𝒔** _

**EXTENDED SUMMARY**

It all happened a few months before Oikawa's 17th birthday. Nonetheless, he remained the same regarding his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime.

* * *

* * *

Oikawa picked up a Mikasa volleyball and asked Iwaizumi to practice along with him.

"Iwa-chan, spike to my tosses!" Oikawa exclaimed, holding the ball one handed but Iwaizumi refused to do it and walked away.

"No, Oikawa."

_Again_.

"Seriously, Iwa-chan?Again?" Oikawa pouted and followed Iwaizumi but then Hanamaki tapped his shoulders and shook his head.Matsukawa looked down onto his volleyball shoes and reminded Oikawa about his best friend.

"Oikawa. Stop it." Matsukawa sighed.

"Stop..what..?"

"Quit the act and face reality!Stop talking to yourself, Oikawa!!" Hanamaki shouted as he grabbed his team captain's collar because he's lost patience for that 184cm young man in front of him. Oikawa gripped on Hanamaki's hands that were holding on onto his jersey collar and smiled.

"I don't know why are you still insisting me on this matter, but I've told you, Makki. I'm not crazy and I do remember everything."

Oikawa then shoved off Hanamaki's hands off him and walked out from the gym. Hanamaki's anger turned into a painful sorrow because of how much Oikawa had change since the day of the tragedy and how weird he's gone like.Hanamaki punched the wall and screamed out his frustration for their team captain whom he thought had gone crazy.

"Makki, he'll be fine..let's just pray he knows what's he doing. He's a stubborn pain in the neck and you know you can't change his mind about it." Matsukawa said, trying to comfort Hanamaki who was still non-stop punching the gym's wall.

**[6:20PM After practice]**

Oikawa pulled up his umbrella before stepping out of the school lobby since it had started raining heavily in all of a sudden.

_He's waiting. Better hurry up._

While Oikawa was on his way to the hospital, he decided to stop by a bakery to buy his favourite food, milkbread. He bought two milkbread and brought them along to the hospital with him. He entered one of the wards to visit his best friend and sat next to the hospital bed occupied by his best friend. Oikawa placed the milkbread he bought on the side table and lied-down his head on the bed and stared at him.

"They keep on saying that I'm crazy, Iwa-chan..Why won't you show yourself up to them too.." Oikawa complained, still staring at his unconscious best friend.

Suddenly, a giggle was heard from behind him and Oikawa turned around to see Iwaizumi sitting on the couch provided in the hospital ward.

"Shittykawa, stupid!" Iwaizumi laughed. Oikawa stood up excitedly and sat next to his best friend.

"Iwa-chan!!Where have you been all day long?I was bored.." Oikawa pouted and tried hitting Iwaizumi but as usual, he couldn't. He couldn't touch nor feel him. He can only talk, listen to him and see him while others couldn't.

"You're such a loser, Shittykawa.Can't you survive a day without me?It should be peaceful for you not having me around to curse you and hit you everytime and everywhere." Iwaizumi exclaimed. Oikawa then got up again standing beside the hospital bed to look at Iwaizumi's body on it. Without looking at Iwaizumi, Oikawa spoke up his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm a loser for that. But you're my best friend Iwa-chan..it feels weird..to not have you around scolding me and do stupid stuffs with me.."

"SHITTYKAWA!!TRASHYKAWA!!ASSIKAWA!!DUMBASSKAWA!!" Iwaizumi shouted to irritate the gloomy situation away and then laughed when he saw Oikawa's expression quickly escalated from sad to annoyed as usual.

"That's more like it." Iwaizumi said. Oikawa smiled and picked the milkbread. He again sat next to Iwaizumi on the couch and started eating his milkbread.

"Want some, Iwa-chan?" He offered. As much as Iwaizumi wanted to take his offering, he had to refuse no matter what.

"Dumbass..I'm a spirit of your best friend in coma right now..I can't eat anything." Iwaizumi said, turning gaze right to his own unconscious self on the hospital bed. Oikawa stopped chewing and turned to Iwaizumi with an expression full of sorrow.

"I forgot..sorry, Iwa-chan.." Oikawa apologised and wiped a tear off. Iwaizumi had always been hard on Oikawa because of how annoying he is but no matter what, Oikawa is still his best friend and he hates it seeing him getting sad. Let alone seeing him cry like that because it's unusual of Oikawa to be soft hearted in such way. Iwaizumi sat closer next to Oikawa and wiped away the tears slowly rolling down in Oikawa's face although he couldn't actually touch him. It was an effort at least.

"It's okay, Oikawa. I promise you I'll find my way back into my body. And I'll spike to your tosses as usual. Might as well spike the ball to your head because you're so annoying." Iwaizumi said and laughed to make Oikawa feel better. Oikawa nodded then told Iwaizumi he'll visit him again tomorrow or on the day after tomorrow before leaving. Oikawa left the other milkbread on the side table for Iwaizumi although he knew the nurses would throw it away before it's rotten. Oikawa turned around and smiled at Iwaizumi before closing the door, his grip on the doorknob was tightened as he slowly closed it.

_I'll wait for you._

•

•

It has been two months since Iwaizumi was told be in a coma after the accident and still is in coma. Everyday, Oikawa visited him at the hospital even though he sees and talks to him everyday. Sometimes Oikawa even find it unbelievable how he is the only one who could see Iwaizumi's spirit wandering around. Even so, it stills saddens him that his best friend's body is still lying there. As usual,Oikawa went to visit Iwaizumi at the hospital on that evening but as he arrived, he accidentally eavesdropped on the doctor's conversation with Iwaizumi's parents regarding their son's condition.

"I'm sorry, but this is all that we can do for now. The possibility of waking up from his coma is very slight and he might not survive it during his coma period or whenever he'll be awaken from it."

"And why is that so, doctor?" Iwaizumi's mother asked, tried controlling her cracking voice.

"This is due to amount of broken bones and a few severely damaged organs within his body because he might have been hit by the truck too hard. As for now, his brain is the only undamaged organ of his and we will do a further check up for the condition of his heart."

The doctor then walked out of the ward and Iwaizumi's parents thanked him for the brief explanation on their son's current condition.

Oikawa clenched both of his fists as he heard each and every ones of the words from the doctor a while ago.

_Such lies!Lies!_

Iwaizumi's parents exited the ward and were shocked to spot Oikawa standing in front of the ward. A distraught expression displayed on the Iwaizumi couple and asked Oikawa,

"How long have you been here, Oikawa?" His father asked, in a concerned tone. Oikawa who was still staring at his own shoes and clenched his fists harder, did not answer to the couple's question and that made Iwaizumi's mother eyed her husband for asking such question.

"I just got here after you and your wife exited the ward." Oikawa exclaimed. Despite being in terrible melancholy, he managed to lift up his head and flashed a smile for his best friend's parents who seemed to be concerned of his feelings too.

"I see. If so then, please have your time with our son. We appreciate it. So now we'll be going home." Iwaizumi's mother said and the couple waved goobye at Oikawa as they walked out the hospital hallway.Oikawa's smiled faded away when he entered the hospital ward and locked the door. He placed the the milkbread he bought on the couch this time and Iwaizumi scolded him for that.

"Milkbread again?Shittykawa, I know you like milkbread but I can't eat. Don't waste your money you idiot."

Oikawa turned to look at Iwaizumi who was sitting next to his own body at the side of the hospital bed and shrugged. He didn't want to talk to him because he was sulking.Iwaizumi sighed and slapped Oikawa's head as hard as he could, ignoring the fact that he couldn't actually touch him and Oikawa can't feel it at all.

"What are you off about?Talk, Trashykawa." Iwaizumi insisted. Oikawa lied-down on the couch with his school blazer on his face, answering to Iwaizumi.

"Look who's insisting." Oikawa said. Iwaizumi rose an eyebrow to Oikawa's answer and questioned him again.

"Iwa-chan, don't talk to me I'm sulking.!“ Oikawa said and turned facing the other side so Iwaizumi couldn't see his sulking face.

"What's this about, stop acting childish Oikawa."

"I'm not!!"

"Then tell me what did I do wrong!?" Iwaizumi shouted which made Oikawa threw the cushion at him.

"Iwa-chan don't be loud this is the hospital."

"But they can't hear me, Shittykawa." said Iwaizumi. Oikawa moved away his blazer from his face and looked at his best friend who was already there sitting on the single sofa next to the long one he was lying on. Oikawa laced his fingers together and begun to questioning and speaking up of his reason to sulk. More like angry.

"You haven't come to see me at school or at my home lately..Iwa-chan..it's been two months.And I only see you at the hospital or just the convenience store..why?" Oikawa asked, head looking at his hands, fingers fiddling together.

Iwaizumi looked away and stated his solid reason for it.

"It's because I don't want to hear people calling you crazy again..especially not by your parents, Makki and Mattsun."

"It doesn't matter!!They don't know anything about it, Iwa-chan!They're not in my shoes..they won't know and they can't see you..I don't care if they call me crazy for it!!I miss you..Iwa-chan.."

Oikawa shouted at his best friend and Iwaizumi was indeed taken aback because never ever in his life before, the annoying Oikawa Tooru shouted at him that way. Oikawa was full of mixed emotions at that moment.Anger, sorrowness, irritation and happiness all in one time.

"Oikawa.." Iwaizumi called, eyes still widened looking at Oikawa who was still in a very unstable condition at that moment.

Oikawa sat back weakly on the couch at glued his brown eyes on Iwaizumi's body on the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry for shouting..I was just..—"

"It's okay..I get it Oikawa.."

The ward was filled with gloomy feelings and tension. It was extreme silence between the two young men except for the beeping sound for Iwaizumi's life support machine. As Iwaizumi was about to ask Oikawa regarding his parent's conversation with the doctor, Oikawa stood up and walked out of the ward, slammed the door hard enough just for Iwaizumi to notice how much of a mess he was.

•

•

Oikawa stared at the ceiling of his bedroom with a photo of him and Iwaizumi within his hands, taken two weeks before the tragedy after a volleyball match. Oikawa curled himself up in his blanket and put the photo right next to him. Months had passed and he still cannot accept the fact and reality that Iwaizumi is in a severe comatose , still not waking up. Oikawa then fell into a deep slumber for a few hours. Without him realising it, Iwaizumi followed him back home and watched him sleep for hours, carefully. Iwaizumi spotted the photo beside Oikawa and smiled.

"I guess you are a baby, Shittykawa. You never change."

Not long after that, Oikawa was awakened by the sound of the Furin wind chimes whirled by a gust of wind. Oikawa rubbed both of his yawny eyes and saw Iwaizumi sitting back against the wall on the edge of his bed. Oikawa sat up and called to Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan..?" Oikawa called, still sleepy.

" Yes, I am." He replied.

Oikawa once again yawned and called for Iwaizumi right after that.

"Iwa-chan!!You're here!!" he exclaimed excitedly. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and nodded to him.

_Whatever_.

"Anyway, Oikawa. I just found out that the Sky Lantern festival will be on your birthday. If you want to, we can go together.." Iwaizumi stated whilst rubbing the nape of his neck. Oikawa noticed a thin blush appeared on his best friend’s cheeks the moment he asked him to go to the festival together. Oikawa covered his mouth teasing and told Iwaizumi that he shouldn't be that shy to ask him out on a Sky Lantern date.

"Iwa-chan, if you're asking me out on a date like this, you shouldn't be shy!!We've been best friends since forever."

Iwaizumi's face flushed and lifted his hand as if he was about to smack, more like spike Oikawa for saying that. He was a tad embarrassed by him. Oikawa rolled down onto the wooden floor like greased lightning with a pillow to cover himself.

"I'm straight, Shittykawa!!Too bad I can't hit you for real!!How about not going then?" Iwaizumi yelled, annoyed. Oikawa moved his pillow down a bit and took a peep and the annoyed Iwaizumi Hajime still sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Mean, Iwa-chan!!Of course I wanna go.It was joke sheesh." he pouted.

"Fine." Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa then slowly crawled and curled himself next to Iwaizumi and voiced out a suggestion for the both of them.

"Iwa-chan, can we go out often before the Sky Lantern festival?Like, you go everywhere I go. I can't survive a day without you and it sucks!!"

Iwaizumi got off the bed, hands crossed towards the pleading third year high school student. Thinking whether he should agree to him or not. Finally, Iwaizumi exhaled with his eyes closed and finally answered to Oikawa.

"Fine!!But not at school!!"

Oikawa smiled widely and nodded to his condition at a rate of knots.

"You're so childish, how can you even have fangirls, idiot." Iwaizumi smiled and sat next to Oikawa.

"They don't have to know the baby side of me, except you and our teammates, Iwa-chan."

•

•

Days and weeks have passed ever since then, Oikawa and Iwaizumi spent their days together, everytime and everywhere except for school and the toilet. Oikawa knew, rumours about him being a cuckoo and unstable had spread around nicely at school and he didn't mind it at all. He usually would, but not this time because he knows he's not out of one's mind and he's the only one who can see Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi and Oikawa went to the coffee shop together for their signature mocha but Oikawa only bought himself one drink since he doesn't want Iwaizumi to scold him for buying for two people. They picked a table at the corner of the shop next to the large window so they could relish on the exquisite view of the vivid orange sunset. Iwaizumi stared on the road outside and spoke up to Oikawa.

"Oi Shittykawa." he called.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember when we were kids...we usually passed by this shop right after playing volleyball?We've always wanted to try their infamous signature mocha but we didn't have money back then." Iwaizumi smiled, eyes still glued on the outside. Oikawa's lips curved into a smile as he gazed on the empty road outside of the cafe as well.

"They were precious memories to me, Iwa-chan. Every single thing we did together is a precious memory to me."

Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa and again, a tint of blush shown on his cheeks.

" Dumbasskawa.."

"Now, about time. Let's go to the hospital!!Your parents will there and I'm sure by now they're already there. Come on, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi nodded and walked out of the coffee shop following Oikawa. Iwaizumi heard the workers in the coffee shop whispering about how nutty Oikawa was for talking to himself for hours in the coffee shop. It was painful for Iwaizumi to hear such comments about Oikawa. However, as a spirit, there was nothing he could do.

Whilst walking down the hallway at the hospital to Iwaizumi's ward, Oikawa hummed a song called 'I See The Light' from his favourite Disney movie, Tangled. He was only humming to Rapunzel's lines because they were his favourite.

"Girly." Iwaizumi muttered.

"Whatever, Iwa-chan." Oikawa chuckled. When the two of them finally arrived in front of Iwaizumi's ward, Oikawa bowed and greeted Iwaizumi's parents who was standing there with the doctor as well.

" Please follow me to my office, sir, madam." The doctor asked of the couple. They nodded and followed the doctor into his office to discuss about their son's condition. Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned to look at each other and Oikawa asked,

"What do you think they'll discuss about, Iwa-chan?"

"I don't know, probably about me?I'll follow them, you wait in the ward." Iwaizumi suggested. Oikawa signalled him an okay sign and entered the ward alone as Iwaizumi went to catch up with the doctor and his parents.

Iwaizumi followed his parents into the doctor's office to listen carefully to what the doctor had to say. The doctor took his file for Iwaizumi's status and showed the medical reports to both of his parents. Knowing the fact that no one besides Oikawa can see him, he scanned his eyes reading through the report beside his father. His eyes widened as he read the report written by the doctor.

_No.No.No._

"We've ran a proper and detailed check up for your son's heart and we are sorry to find that his heart is in a very weak condition. At this rate, there's a big possibility that he will pass away anytime soon. On the behalf of the hospital, we are truly sorry that there is nothing that we can do about it.." The doctor explained. Iwaizumi's mother cupped her mouth and cried onto her husband's shoulder after hearing the brief clarification from the doctor. Iwaizumi saw deep misery and sadness within his father's eyes and such despondency air within the doctor's office at that moment. Iwaizumi walked back to his own ward to see Oikawa and put on a smile so Oikawa wouldn't suspect anything. When he was about to enter his ward, he saw Oikawa staring at his unconscious self on the hospital bed, holding his hands and spoke to him. Iwaizumi heard the conversation between Oikawa and his unconscious self, Iwaizumi wanted to cry but he doesn't want Oikawa to think something bad happened.

"Iwa-chan, I promise you, if you wake up, I'll buy you a godzilla pillow and I will not be annoying anymore. I will grow up. Just promise me you'll wake up soon." Oikawa said and brushed Iwaizumi's cheeks with his fingers.Iwaizumi couldn't hold it but to weep.

_I'm sorry, Oikawa_. He thought to himself.

Iwaizumi entered the ward after he was done crying a bit and called for Oikawa.

"Oikawaaaa."

"Iwa-chan!You're back." said Oikawa excitedly when he saw Iwaizumi entering the ward.

"So what did the doctor said?Any good news?"

Iwaizumi went silent for a minute which made Oikawa tilted his head to the side and rose his eyebrows.

"Iwa-chan?" he called again. Iwaizumi then snapped out and answered to him.

"Uh..oh yeah!!Good news, Shittykawa. The d-doctor said that I might w-wake up s-soon.." he laughed and lied. Oikawa asked that why was he stuttering so much although it was good news and Iwaizumi claimed that he was just too joyous to hear it. An hour had passed and Oikawa was about to go back home. Before exiting the ward, he reminded Iwaizumi of the Sky Lantern festival on his birthday.

"Ah..Iwa-chan..don't forget about the Sky Lantern festival. Two more days to go!I'll be busy for the club two days before it so I don't know if I can visit you here or not. But you're a spirit so you can come to my place anytime okay~" Iwaizumi then displayed a faint smile as Oikawa closed the door behind him. Iwaizumi turned around staring at his own body and spoke to himself.

"What do I do..is this even real..?"

**[Time skip: July 20, Sky Lantern Festival]**

Oikawa rapidly took the denim jacket he borrowed from Iwaizumi before and quickly put on his white nike shoes before bolting out of his house. 

"Mom!!I'm going to the Sky Lantern festival with a friend and I'm late. Tell dad I'll be back before midnight maybe!!" Oikawa yelled so his mother could hear him from the kitchen.

"Oh a date??" his mother asked from the kitchen. Oikawa smiled and stood straight up after tying his shoelaces and said, "Yeah, a date."

Oikawa called an uber to get to his destination which was on top of the short hill not far from the shrine. He was kind of late for his 'date' with his best friend so an uber should be fast enough to get him there.When Oikawa arrived at his destination, he bought the ever-ready lanterns sold at the shrine. He bought two simple large paper lanterns with a pattern on it. One turquoise paper lantern with a pattern of white sakura petals on it and one white paper lantern with a pattern of thin dried sakura branches on it. Oikawa walked to the hill and spotted Iwaizumi sitting on ground, by the shore of the blue lake.

"You're late.We're gonna start lighting up the lanterns soon." Iwaizumi said.

"I told you I was busy and all, Iwa-chan!Don't sulk now look who's the baby." Oikawa pouted and then laughed at Iwaizumi.

"Why did you picked this spot, Iwa-chan?Is it because it's romantic and no one could see us?My, my, Iwa-chan!!" Oikawa teased, tried elbowing his best friend. Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa and protested against his tease, claiming that he's straight and he didn't have feelings for Oikawa. Not more than best friends, he stated. But was he?Was he telling the truth. Who knows.

"Why did you picked these patterns, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa smiled and and said,

"Because whenever there's a sakura branch, there will be sakura flowers on it.Just like us. Whenever there's Iwaizumi Hajime, there will be me, Oikawa Tooru." Oikawa laughed.

"But were you aware that..if the branch dies..the flowers, the petals will fall off from it, detached. Will be separated.." Iwaizumi said. His statement somehow made Oikawa felt uneasy and it went silent between the two of them after that.

"Ah!Iwa-chan, I see a lantern up in the sky already!!Why aren't we notified???" Oikawa alerted, and quickly lit up the sky lanterns he bought.

"It's because you were daydreaming to be on a date with me, wearing my denim jacket and because we sat a bit further away from the others, dumbasskawa." Iwaizumi said.

"It is a date, heh." Oikawa said as he rose both of the sky lanterns up in the sky so they can be with the other lanterns. It was 9 o'clock sharp at night and there were hundreds, perhaps maybe thousands of sky lanterns floating in the starry night sky. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both drowned into the beauty of it until Iwaizumi broke the silence.

"Happy 17th birthday, Oikawa."

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi and slightly sobbed.

"Iwa-chan..you..-"

"Of course I remember. I was the one who asked you to be here on your birthday, remember?And I'm your best friend you can never replace with anybody else." Iwaizumi laughed, turning his gaze at the beautiful lake.

"See, the lake's sparkling at night, Oikawa. And they're exquisite and aesthetically mesmerising as the sky lanterns are right now. Just like your round brown eyes are tearing up now. Sparkling because of your tears no falling out. What a baby!" Iwaizumi laughed again and he added the joke at the end of his sentence to form a smile on Oikawa's face and he did it anyway. They continued watching the beautiful sky lanterns in the sky and talked about old memories they've built together since they were kids. The time when the first discovered volleyball together, tried it together and also when they went to see matches together. Not forgetting the matches they fought in together throughout all the years.

"It's been wonderful with you, Oikawa. And as much as I hate to admit, whenever you're around, people always get high-spirited. That includes me too. The surrounding automatically becomes lively.Thank you for all the wonderful years, Oikawa Tooru." Iwaizumi exclaimed, his fingers laced together as he positioned himself sitting against Oikawa's back. Oikawa was oblivious of Iwaizumi's weird behaviour at that moment.

"It's so unlike you to say these things, Iwa-chan. Especially thanking me. Are you okay?" He asked, facing Iwaizumi with a non-childish voice tone. Iwaizumi gifted Oikawa a faint smile and shook his head as he looked away.

"Just saying."

Oikawa bit his lips and clenched hard on the grass before speaking up his desire to his best friend. Iwaizumi noticed him clenching the grass so he asked why.

"Is there anything wrong?"

Oikawa then shook his head.

"Iwa-chan..I know I can't actually touch you but..can I hug you.." he pleaded. Without a doubt, Iwaizumi nodded and opened his arms widely telling Oikawa to come and hug him. Oikawa then smiled and briskly hugged Iwaizumi. Although it was as if he was hugging the air, but it felt real enough to them. During the 'air' hug, Iwaizumi apologised to Oikawa in all of a sudden.

"It's okay, Iwa-chan. I'm the one who's sorry." Oikawa said.

_I'm so sorry, Oikawa._ He thought to himself. Before pulling away, Iwaizumi murmured something that surprised Oikawa and made him pulled away instantly due to the shocker.

"I love you, Oikawa..More than a friend...I've always did..you're right..I'm not straight. And I regret that I didn't tell you earlier.."

By the time Oikawa had pulled himself away from the non-existent embrace, his eyes widened and look around everywhere.

"Iwa-chan?Iwa-chan where are you?!" He screamed. Iwaizumi was taken aback and yelled back at Oikawa but he didn't seem to hear him. More like he couldn't.

"I'M HERE OIKAWA!!" Again and again, the screams for 'I'm here' from Iwaizumi continued but Oikawa never heard him. Oikawa kept calling for him since he disappeared in all of a sudden. Tears had already started streaming down on his face and as he called for Iwaizumi, his phone rang. He picked it up immediately as it was a call from Matsukawa.

_**//" Oikawa!!Come to the hospital now!!It's Iwaizumi!!"//**_ Matsukawa said. Iwaizumi heard Matsukawa's voice and thought to himself.

_Am I dead? No, I can't be. Not yet._

Oikawa then rushed to the hospital to see Iwaizumi right after he received the call from Matsukawa. When he reached the hospital, he ran in down the hallway screaming Iwaizumi's name whilst tears still coming out.

"Iwa-chan!!" he screamed, again and again. He bolted into Iwaizumi's ward and Hanamaki held him from getting near to Iwaizumi's bed as the doctor and nurses were checking up on him.

"Makki, let me go!!" He shouted.

Hanamaki then slapped Oikawa to make him

snap out of it.Iwaizumi's parents were there too at that time and he saw misery within their eyes.

"His heart stopped beating for a second, we worry that he has not much time left, sir." The doctor informed Iwaizumi's father. Oikawa pushed Hanamaki and Matsukawa and get neae to Iwaizumi's body.

"Iwa-chan, don't leave me!!Not yet!!"

Matsukawa comforted Oikawa as he continued crying beside the stiff unconscious body of his best friend. Cries from each of them were heard in the ward and the despondency within the air got thicker.

•

•

Three days had passed since then and Iwaizumi's spirit never showed up to Oikawa again. Well he did but Oikawa can no longer see him and he didn't know the reason for it. Maybe because he was already dying. It hurts Iwaizumi to see and speak to Oikawa while Oikawa himself couldn't hear or see him anymore. It was deep pain seeing Oikawa stayed by the hospital bed everyday. He even skipped school for it. Oikawa awoke from

his sleep and caressed Iwaizumi's cheeks.

"Iwa-chan..wake up.." he said, voice cracking.

Iwaizumi as a spirit, could only observe him.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you..Iwa-chan. How dare you.." Oikawa pouted. Not long after that, Oikawa noticed how cold Iwaizumi's body was and immediately stood up to check his heartbeat.

_There was no heartbeat at all._

Oikawa panicked, ran out to call for the doctors and his eyes were already teary. Iwaizumi on the other hand, had lost hope to live and had known that this day would come. The doctors rushed in to check on Iwaizumi and after a few minutes of emergency rush on it, the doctors walked out the ward to Oikawa. One of the doctors held Oikawa's shoulder and shook his head.

"I'm sorry..he couldn't make it..we'll inform his parents right away.." The doctor said. Oikawa bolted into the ward screaming for Iwaizumi's name and fell onto his knees, his hands on the hospital bed. He was crying in pain as if he had loss his everything.The hospital bed sheets were drenched in his tears. His eyes were painful for crying too much on the previous days but it had only gotten worse. But indeed, Iwaizumi Hajime was his everything.

"Iwa-chan!!You lied to me!!You told me you were gonna wake up soon you lied Iwa-chan!!You're a liar!!" Oikawa cried. Iwaizumi patted his back and apologised to him even though he knew Oikawa can no longer hear him.Oikawa then stood up and hugged Iwaizumi's cold dead body.

"I'm sorry for being annoying..Iwa-chan..I'm never ready for you to leave..not like this.." he cried again. Iwaizumi stared at his own stiff cold dead body being hugged by Oikawa, he cried, smiled and caressed Oikawa's cheeks saying,

"You are forgiven.."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, how was it?Thank you for sparing your time to read and I really appreciate that. I honestly didn’t expect that I could actually write this because I wasn’t confident enough to post it here for the public. This is quite meaningful to me. Once again, thank you! 💙


End file.
